


Conference Room

by brooklynantiques



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically porn at work, Haunting for HYDRA in other parts of the world, M/M, Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynantiques/pseuds/brooklynantiques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetings can get boring sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Room

**Author's Note:**

> I have no other explanation than that it's 3.30 AM and I should sleep.

”You sure you can handle this?”

Fury looks at him suspiciously, both hands placed on the table as he’s leaning over it. Focused, as usual.   
Bucky sighs.

“Yea, I’ve told you I can. Look buddy, you don’t need to worry, you trained the Russian out of me half a year ago. I’m all fine now.”

Tony must think something in the situation is hilarious because he coughs loudly, hiding a laugh. A second after he whines. Steve’s kicked his ankle.

“It’s not that _we_ are concerned Barnes, we just ask if you are ready to go out in the field again, this time with an actual team.”

“It’s not like he hasn’t been with a team before. 107th, remember?”

Bucky throws a thankful glance towards Steve, reminds himself to thank him better later.   
_So_ much better.

“I can reassure you that—“

“Thank you Captain, I get your point, but this something for Sergeant Barnes to decide himself.”

“And I tell you that I’m ready!”

There is nothing angry in his voice, the tone’s more close to arrogance, but Fury seems to see through it and lets go of his suspicious gaze.   
He looks though his papers before nodding towards the other’s around the table.

“I suppose you’ve met The Avengers.”

He has.   
The others greet when he looks around, Clint with a nod, Natasha with a hoarse “Hi, Buck” and a smile, Tony with a salute and a “Welcome to the gang”, Steve with that perfectly symmetric smile, Bruce with a “Nice to be working with you” and finally, Thor with a shattering handshake that almost makes his bones rumble. The enormous man smiles broadly towards him and finishes off with a “Welcome, son!”

Patches from around the earth, no, around the _world_ , and he’s going to work with them.

Nick Fury’s raising his voice so everyone’s paying attention. “Sergeant Barnes will work with you on following missions this week. He’s not going to join The Avengers as an official Avenger, at least not for now. We’ll see in the future. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s current occupation is HYDRA bases and on this area, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are in charge. ”

He keeps talking about tomorrow’s mission. A HYDRA base in Glasgow (of all places) that are recruiting members quickly, not just from The United Kingdom but also from other parts of the world.

Bucky isn’t that concentrated, his eyes are dim and focused on something else.

 Steve’s hands on the table. Bony fingers entwined with each other, thumbs playing on the top of his wrist, strong warm hands.  
Those hands.

He’d spent too much time fantasizing about them. About this time, a lot of those fantasies had come true, but right now just the look was something more.

He wanted them to touch him.

They hadn’t slept with each other for a week now. It was probably a new record or something, because before that they hadn’t been able to take their hands off each other. Steve had finally said no, and maybe that was the best for both of them. Not being too addicted to each other, especially now when they were in the same team and on the same missions.  
Also, their sex would be better when it finally happened, he’d stated.  
Bullshit.

It almost gave him flashbacks from the 40’s. How much he’d wanted to touch, to kiss, but never really could. In that way, 2014 was a better year than 1941.

Their “pause” or what to call it hadn’t made it all better though.   
To wake up next to a half-naked body every morning, see Steve walk into the shower, change, train, come back from his morning jog or just lay on the couch sleeping made his body go in the need-for-Steve-mode. The man could just touch his hipbone or stretch his back to awaken an arousal Bucky never thought he’d experience. 

Even now, it’s killing him.

The mere sight of thumbs playing a silent melody on skin and bones makes his blood rush and he’s almost close blushing before he realizes where he’s sitting, and who’s sitting next to him.

He’s got to gather himself; this isn’t exactly the right moment. Although he might wanted it to be it.

“That’s all for now. The flight to Edinburgh Airport will leave at 6am tomorrow; you’re going to pick up some traces there to start with. Don’t be late. I’m giving you some further instructions on your phones right…” Fury looks at his watch for a second, “now.”

Bucky feels his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. The damn technology these days. How could Steve even cope? He’s the one who’d been frozen all the time, Bucky had at least been awakened every ten year or so, he’d had more time to get used to it all.

“Good luck” Fury finally says. He stands up and takes his paper off the table before leaving the room with two steps, probably rushing out for some other important errand. 

“Well… Guess there’s no idea falling asleep tonight” Tony states with his hands behind his hair, gazing flirtatiously around the table.

Everyone’s rolling their eyes except for Bruce who just smiles politely and Thor who obviously doesn’t understand the subtext. He’s just looking confused, and… Well, royal. As usual.

“See you tomorrow, soldiers” Clint yawns before leaving the room; Natasha close behind.

Finally, Tony and Bruce has leaves, loudly discussing the perks and downs with adamantium, and Thor rumbles out through the door with his cellphone one meter away from his mouth, screaming towards it like it is some kind of wild animal (poor Jane).

Bucky turns to Steve.   
The man’s standing up, with a slight shade of pink crossing his cheeks, and his eyes are determined as he starts walking around the table.

Bucky’s heart starts beating faster. He probably looks like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie-jar and he’s got no idea why.

“What is it?” he finally squeaks and realizes how he sounds. Like a fucking school-girl.

Steve doesn’t even answer. Instead he makes it around the table and pulls Bucky up from the chair by grabbing his collar. Not violently, but with determination.   
It’s hot, painfully hot.

“I can’t anymore—“

He’s leaning forwards and in the next second, he’s pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Bucky’s whole stomach is fluttering, his brain is blank and even though he thinks that he knows, he’s got to ask. After tasting the warmth of Steve’s lips he pulls away and looks him straight in the eyes.   
Blue eyes. Ocean eyes, sky eyes, cold eyes.

“What is it that you can’t do?” he whispers, now focusing on the blonde’s brittle lips, pink in the shade of the lamp. He needs to kiss them more.

Steve hesitates a second, then mumbles; “I can’t stay away from you anymore, Buck. I need you.”

His words pull another trigger and they’re lost with each other again, hands pressing their bodies closer and lips playing, sharing warmth, and Bucky can taste sweetness and Steve all over his mouth. He can’t stop. What they’re doing is addicting for sure, but he’s giving in for the pleasure and nothing on this earth can stop him from doing it.

His body is reacting to the slight touch of Steve’s warm hands, the ones he’s been watching for at least an hour, pleading for them to touch – and now they’re finally here on his skin, spreading shivers and heat. He’s already half-hard down below the belt and he can’t wait for a touch, not anymore.

“I need you” Steve whispers again as his lips move from Bucky’s and over his cheek, up to his left ear. A sudden sensation of a wet tongue tickles and he lets out a loud groan, pleasure spreading from the center of his chest. Steve doesn’t stop moving his tongue, feeling and exploring. He breathes in and suddenly Bucky’s whole body is cooled down, shaken, surprised by how good it feels.

His hands that’s recently been resting on Steve’s sway-back moves to pull down the zipper on the man’s jacket instead, trying to save as many seconds as possible with the clothes, what’s important is the skin. Warm, a bit wet and aching to be touched. He can read it on Steve’s face. He can feel it between his legs.

They’re both rock hard, grinding against each other and against the table, fumbling with clothes and hands and sloppy kisses but the small shots of pleasure that runs through Bucky’s body when Steve’s touching the places where he wants to be touched is so perfect he’s almost losing the ability to breathe. Wetness from lips breaks the illusion and he answers to them, unable to do anything more.

“We need to do something about this…”

He sticks two fingers under the waistband of the beige pants.

Steve looks like he’s willing to bite through his own shoulder. He’s leaned back on the table with his jacket open and white t-shirt pulled up, exposing his stomach. Bucky attacks his neck and upper shoulders with kisses, nibbles and hickies, marks that proves to every other person that this body belongs to someone.  
At the same time he lets his fingers work with the belt that’s trapping Steve’s erection. It’s a bit tricky, but when he’s finally undone it he throws the leather to the other part of the room, fingers back to the fabric of the pants as quickly as possible. The zipper’s done.

He can feel Steve’s hands on his hipbones, and they’re working their way to the top button that’s easily undone.

Their pants are finally gone and it really is a release, although Bucky only wants his lover to touch him in the way he hasn’t been touched in quite a while. He wants to feel the pleasure that’s been hiding deep down his bones, waiting for the right moment of release and this is it – this is the moment when it’s going to happen.

He’s reaching out his hand.

Suddenly, Steve grabs his shoulders and turns them both around, changing positions so it’s Bucky that’s pressed up against the table now.   
He sits on it, wraps his legs around Steve’s back and pulls him closer so he must lean over him. Not that any of them are complaining.

They kiss until their lips are swollen and Bucky’s impatiently searching with his fingers down the edge of the black boxers the taller man’s wearing. He fingers for a while and then finally lets his hand go down under the thin cloth.

Steve looks like he’s in pain. He must be, because his erection is impressively big and almost twitching in the brunet’s hand. He moans loudly when the hand starts moving up and down, slowly stroking at first before increasing and gripping it more firmly. Pre-cum is already dripping out of the tip, wetting the boxers who still are on and annoyingly in the way.

The taller man suddenly twitches and grabs Bucky’s hand so he can’t move more. With his other he starts pulling down his own underwear and just after he leans in for Bucky’s, which already are rolled down half-way. When Steve’s touching his erection, the man moans and reaches out.

They grind against each other. Naked, aroused and in the moment of what’s close to despair; hungry for each other’s bodies. The touch Bucky’s been waiting for is so good he almost cries right out in the conference room.

“God, Steve—“ he bites his lip. Even though he’s been going through a lot of pain the last week, this pleasure is worth it. He’s never had so much blood rushing through his body before, never so much endorphins, and it’s worth every minute he’s been forced to capitulate.

“I want to… Be inside you” Steve pants and Bucky can’t say no to that offer, he can never. Not when he wants it just as much. He lets go of the man and he reaches down for his pants to takes out an aluminum-plastic-package with condoms.

It only takes a few seconds for Steve to get it on. By that time, Bucky has wrapped his legs around him and he’s waiting patiently as his heart beats faster and faster by every passing minute.

One of Steve’s large, warm hands are placed on his hipbone, the other is stroking down his back and behind, drawing circles and swirls over his cheeks. The fingers are searching their way down and they’re steered to Bucky’s entrance that’s still waiting.

Steve’s letting one finger slip in as Bucky bites his lip and buries his face in the taller man’s shoulder. It’s uncomfortable from a beginning, but he’s starting to get used to it more and more and when Steve adds another finger his mouth falls open and a quiet moan slips out.

He’s added another finger and after a second of shivers and his hands entwined in the short, blonde hair, he can feel the tip of Steve’s cock push against his entrance. He goes deeper and deeper in, and Bucky’s grip gets harder and harder. Just when he’s about to groan out that it’s enough, Steve stops and takes a deep breath.

They unite in a kiss. Arms around each other and the utopia Bucky never really believed in feels like just around the corner, especially when Steve starts moving and he has to bite his lip so hard he can taste a tiny amount of blood on his tongue.   
He’s hitting the spot right away. Every part of Bucky’s body is shivering, craving more, craving Steve and the closeness they’re already having, and his mind is almost going blank by every thrust he has to bear with.   
They’re close, so goddamn close it could break any second now and Steve pants louder and louder in his ear, gripping Bucky’s cock and starts stroking it too and Bucky’s just biting down his shoulder, trying to calm himself. The shivers of pure pleasure tingle through his body. From chest down to abdomen, from crotch and out in every limb.

When Steve cries out a moan, more pleadingly than he’s ever heard, his whole body twitches and he can feel the familiar warmth spread as the pleasure runs out in every bone and every muscle. A waterfall of endorphins, and he can feel it all coming.

“Sh—I’m gonna—“

His cum is warm and sticky when it gets all over his stomach. Steve keeps moving but he isn’t close behind, moaning one more time before Bucky’s catching him in his arms and they both lean against the table a little too much, just breathing it all out.   
The pain and the pleasure, and all that had caused it.

It was all worth it.

His body feels like cooked spaghetti and all he wants is to lie down under a duvet with Steve’s arms around him.

“We’re never taking a pause again” the blonde murmured with his lips on Bucky’s forehead.

“Really? I thought this was pretty good.”

“It was” Steve quickly reassured with that red shade over his cheeks again, “but I want to feel it every day. Every night.”

Bucky nodded. He knew exactly what he meant.

“Let’s make that a deal.”

 

 

They take on their clothes and make it out of the business room five minutes later, avoiding eye contact with everyone they met and almost running out from the building like scared teenagers. Bucky laughs at Steve, who looks like he's sure he’s bought a one-way ticket to hell, and Nick Fury is the devil himself.

It probably isn’t close from the truth.

Bucky takes his hand and leans in to whisper a quiet "I love you" before they keep on walking. 

When they wake up the following day, takes a shower together, suits up and stumbles out to the car right outside their apartment with a license plate saying ‘STARK 6’, the driver's immediately asked why he’s found a condom in the trash bin at the conference room where he was picking up some ‘paperwork’ the same morning. 

Bucky asks why he’d been looking in a trash bin (and quietly adds – ‘ _digging for your roots?_ ’) while Steve stays quiet the whole ride, clenching his fist to the sound of Tony’s giggle.

 

But they both smile. 

It was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching X-men this whole weekend so therefore the Adamantium. Minor crossovers, ah.   
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
